


Reassurance

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Jamie reassures Eddie about their relationship.Takes place after 9x10.Based on an idea by Dalwriter.





	Reassurance

Jamie was worried. Eddie had been quiet ever since they got home. They always talked after they got home, and it usually wasn’t just about work. The only exception was if either was tired or upset. Eddie didn’t seem to be either. She just sat in bed with him, staring off into space.

“Ed, is something bothering you?” He put his hand on hers. She looked at him.

“Why do you say that?”

“You have been overly quiet ever since we got home. If something is bothering you, you can tell me.”

“It’s just that, the other day before Maya and I helped you and Tuna, she asked how long you and I have been sleeping together.”

“Does she know about us?”

“No, I don’t think so. I tried to get her to apologize and she sounded upset. Jamie, she thinks I am sleeping with you to get ahead, which I am not.” He shook his head at that. He knew Eddie long enough to know she would never use her contacts, especially him, to get ahead on the job. 

“I know you would never do that. You have worked hard all by yourself to get where you are today. Although, I won’t mind you using that hot little body of yours to get me between the sheets! I know you would do that!”

She smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes. “A boy scout like you? Please!”

“You know you want to tap this, Janko.” He gave her a playful smirk.

“I already have, many times. You know what? Screw Maya. I am sleeping with you not to get ahead but because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Turning off the lights, Jamie showed Eddie how much he truly loved her in a way that Maya could never understand.


End file.
